


Higher Ground

by Miss_Movie_Junkie



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Evak - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanvids, First Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, High School, I ship all of them!, Joneva, Kissing, Love, M/M, Noorhelm - Freeform, SKAM - Freeform, Skam Couples - Freeform, Skam Season 1, Skam Season 3, Skam Season 4, Songfic, Soulmates, Vilnus, Young Love, Yousana, fanedit, skam season 2, tribute video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Movie_Junkie/pseuds/Miss_Movie_Junkie
Summary: So won't you love me betterI'm waiting hereI need you nowGravity can't hold us downSo just take me thereTo higher groundThis is a video tribute, dedicated to all our amazing SKAM couples. I ship them all so hard and I'm so happy everyone got their happy endings! I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to click the Youtube redirect button and watch in 1080p for best quality viewing. XOXO


	2. Thank you!

Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who took the time to watch this video and for commenting and/or leaving a kudos. I am so proud of this vid and I really appreciate any support! Be sure to look out for more SKAM videos to come, I don't think I'll ever stop vidding these tremendous characters! XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> If you have time to leave a comment and kudos to let me know what you think I'd really appreciate it! Thanks for watching guys.


End file.
